I don't want to be in love
by Tenten2295
Summary: Hi! My name is Tenten! All my friends have cool new jobs! Me? I work as a waitress. At a bar. A bar full of perverted men! Life isn't fair...Anyways, i also have a new manager.His name is Hyuuga Neji. He's so hot...No! First comes work then love! Nejiten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yeah, another new story, but all my stories pop up in my head and I need to type them down.**

**I know, I know, I'll finish the other stories before I start a new one, but this one has an exception! **

**So yeah, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

"This is so unfair!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Don't you yell at us! It's not our faults we have cool new jobs and you don't have one!" Ino yelled regretting what she said.

"Sorry Tenten, Ino didn't mean that in a bad way..." Sakura said.

Tenten looked so sad and hurt. Well, she was just gonna have to find a cooler job!

**Tenten's POV.**

Screw them! Screw them all! I'll find a cooler job! No problem!

"Tenten-chan!"

Huh? That voice…

"Hinata! How are you?!" I asked hugging my friend.

"I'm fine Tenten-chan! I found a new job!" Hinata yelled looking really happy.

"Oh… That's great Hinata! I'm sure you'll do great!" I said forcing a smile.

"Um. Are you okay Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

No! I'm not ok!

"Yeah, I'm just looking for a new job…"

"Oh…I know! I could help you find a job!"

"That would be great Hinata! Thanks!"

**2 Hours later…**

"I can't believe he flipped me off!" I exclaimed.

"Well Tenten-chan, you did call him a pervert…" Hinata said.

"Well, he was saying all this gross stuff about my body! Of course I would beat the shit out of him!"

Geez, men!

Hinata and I looked all over Konoha to find me a job. The last place I went to was a strip club.

I really really did not want to go, but Hinata said that we have no choice. Because we were running out of places to look.

First a guy is telling me about the club and stuff and the next thing I know, he starts talking about my body! Ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!

I nearly puked. So I did what any other girl would! Beat the shit out of him of course!

When I was leaving I yelled: "Pervert! Your just an old pervert that's gonna die alone!"

Then I noticed that he flipped me off. If Hinata didn't hold me back, I would've sent that guy straight to hell!

"Hinata, we searched everywhere! What do we do now?!" I asked.

"Well, I do know a place that was just opened recently…"

"Hinata! Why didn't you say that before!?"

"It just sort of slipped my mind, but I don't know if you'll like it…"

"I'm desperate here Hinata! Please! I don't care what kind of job it is!"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh! That's my phone! Hold on a sec Tenten-chan."

"…"

"Hello?"

Then Hinata walked away talking on her phone. Aw man, I wanted to hear the conversation!

"Ok! Bye!" Hinata yelled as she walked towards me.

"So? What's my new job? I'm dying to know!"

"You start on Saturday!"

"Huh?"

"As a new waitress at my cousin's new bar!" Hinata yelled with excitement.

"Huh?!"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Sorry it's so short! I need to go do my chores! I HATE chores! But my mom is forcing me…damn.**

**Don't worry though! The next chapter is coming out soon and it'll be longer! I promise!**

**^.^**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Yeah, this is the second chapter, and I hope I do see more reviews; I need to know if someone is actually reading this…**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

Tenten's POV.

"A bar? What kind of a bar, Hinata?" I asked disbelievingly. I can't believe I have to work at a bar! Out of all places I could work, it has to be a fucking bar! Sorry for the language…I'm still in shock…Heh.

"Well, they sell alcoholic drinks of course and um…they also sell some fast food…it's kind of a big bar, there are two floors so yeah…" Hinata explained.

"Oh, how much do I get paid?" Yeah, it's all about the cash! Kidding! I also want to work at a place that I like too! I don't want to feel like I _have_ to work there.

"Um, I don't know, I think my cousin knows though, since he is the manager."

"Who's your cousin? Is he hot?" I asked.

Hinata blushed.

"Well, he is very good looking, he has fan girls. Um…and he is nice, although very quiet…he doesn't talk much...oh, and his name is Neji."

Doesn't sound like my kind of guy? I mean, I am not quiet. Everyone can tell by just looking at me. I know I can be annoying sometimes...but I do care…sometimes….anyways, I don't think I'm very interested in this guy.

"Oh. Ok. Wait; don't tell me there's a uniform?" I do not want to wear a uniform, usually, when guys make uniforms, they are usually skimpy and slutty. I don't want to wear something like that. Especially in a bar full of old drunk guys…I think I just shivered.

"Sorry Tenten-chan, there are. You can come over later to pick up your new uniform!"

I groaned. Great, a uniform, whoop-dee-doo for me.

"Ok Hinata, I'll come over later. Bye." I waved good bye and Hinata did the same.

Wait. Where am I?

Oh yeah, I'm outside that one strip bar. Ewws…I better get out of here before someone tries to rape me.

I started to walk off and I felt someone grab my arm. Oh no! I froze. What if he wants to rape me?! Or worse…no!

I tugged my arm, but that person didn't let me go.

"Are you Tenten?" The person asked. This is even worse! He knows my name. Stalker!! I took out my pepper spray…yes I carry pepper spray, just for moments like these…

I did the one thing I never thought I would do…kidding, I just said that for dramatic effects!

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine…yeah…you know where.

I heard him groan in pain and took this as my chance. I yanked my arm from his grasp and started to run. Damn it! I forgot my pepper spray! I accidently dropped it! Noooo!

I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until I reached the door of my tiny home.

I was looking for my keys in my bag ( yeah, I don't call it a purse, I call it a bag…) and pulled them out. I quickly opened the door and ran inside, slamming the door behind me.

I was gasping as I leaned on the wall for support.

"That…was…scary…" I said through gasps.

Well, I better go take a shower…wait a sec…where's my inner? She would've been here by now…I wonder…

I just shook that off and went upstairs to take a shower.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Aaah… I feel refreshed now! I came out of the bathroom with a towel on my head and around my body. Yeah, I put towels on my head, but just so my hair gets drier faster! Sorry, but who said I was normal?

Anyways, I got dressed and put my hair up in messy bun. Mm…I look decent enough! Time to go to Hinata's!

I grabbed my _bag_ and went downstairs. I'm hungry…Doughnuts! Yummy!

I walked out, while eating my doughnut, and locked the door. I stuffed my keys in my bag and started skipping to Hinata's house. Ahem, I mean, mansion.  
People stared at me, I mean, do you see a 16 year old skipping, humming to herself, while eating a doughnut every day?

Whatever, I know I'm different. I mean, being normal is pretty boring…

I walked up the steps that lead to the door.

**DING DONG!**

I giggled and waited for the door to open.

No answer. Well, it is a big house, so they might've not had heard me. Oh well, plan B!

"HINATAAAAA!!! ARE YOU HOOOMME???!!! IT'S MEEE! TENTEN! OPEN UP!" I shouted.

Still no answer?! That's it! Plan C!

"HINATAAAAA!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I shouted again, but this time I added a loud kick to the door and lots of doorbell rings! They should've heard me by now…

Then I heard the door slam open.

"Um! I'm sorry Tenten-chan! I was taking a shower! I didn't know you would be coming this early!" Hinata exclaimed.

Hinata was soaking wet in clothes that weren't put on very well…

"That's ok Hinata! It doesn't matter how you look! Naruto isn't even here!" I said while giggling.

Hinata blushed and excused herself so that she can change properly. I nodded and made myself at home.

I heard my stomach grumble…

"Mm…I'm kinda hungry, that doughnut didn't satisfy me enough!" I yelled walking to the kitchen.

Damn! This is one big ass kitchen! Mine is so small! I suddenly feel like an ant here…

I walked to the refrigerator and looked around. So much food…let's see…oh my god! Is that a cake?! I love cakes!

I took the cake out and looked around for a knife. So many drawers…and cupboards…well, I'll start from over there!

I skipped over to the right side of the kitchen and started opening all the drawers and cupboards. I didn't even bother closing them, I mean, there are maids here, right?

There we go! A knife! Just what I needed! I ran over back to the cake. Have you ever heard of the expression, 'never run with scissors in your hands'? Well, it's the same with knives, especially the big, huge pointy ones.

I slipped on my sock (Yeah, I'm a klutz, sue me.) and the knife slipped out of my hand, but when I finally regained my composure, the knife was falling down, straight toward me! So I did what anyone would do of course. I ducked and put my arms over my head.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice that sounded familiar. I looked up to meet a really hot guy with the knife in his hand…so he must've caught it…

"I'm looking for something to eat." I answered simply.

"Wait. You're Tenten, right?"

That question…someone asked me that before…

"Uh, yeah, I'm Tenten, um… who are you?"

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, your new manager."

"Oh…" Wow! He is hot! Wait a sec Tenten, act like a professional…

"Here, you dropped this." He said annoyed.

I looked down to his hand and found my pepper spray. Oh my god! He's the stalker!

"Wait a minute here! You're that one guy that was outside of the strip club!" He nodded.

"Well you should've told me! I wouldn't have to use my ninja moves on you!"

I saw Neji literally sweat drop…

I snatched the pepper from his hand.

"Anyways! Thanks! And next time approach me like a normal person!"

We stood there for what seemed like hours.

"Um, can I have that back please?" I asked pointing to the knife. I reached over to get it but he moved his hand so I stumbled.

"Hey! "

"Hn…"

"I want some cake! So I need to cut it! And in order to cut it! I need that knife!"

"That cake is Hiashi-sama's. Put it back."

How rude! That is not how you should treat a guest!

"But I want some cake!"

"Hn…"

Hinata was right, he isn't very social.

"Tenten-chan? Neji-niisan?"

"Hinata! Hey! Hey! Can you tell this Neji guy to give me back this knife! I really want some cake!"

"Um, Tenten-chan, that cake is my father's, you see, today is his birthday, and well, I thought it would be nice if we could at least bake him a cake to show him our gratitude." Hinata explained looking at the floor.

I pouted. I really wanted some cake…

"But you can stay over today and celebrate with us!" Hinata suggested.

"Yayz!" I yelled in glee. Heh heh, glee. That's a funny word!

"Oh yes! Tenten-chan, this is Neji-niisan! He's the manager of the new bar that you'll be working at!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know him already."

"Tenten-chan, you're also here for the new uniform of the new bar right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and I better like it. Or else-" I stopped and walked over to Neji and poked him in the chest.

"I'll make you life a living hell." I said smirking.

Neji smirked back at me.

"I'll be looking forward to it." I just turned around and huffed.

"Now show me that uniform!" I yelled walking out of the kitchen.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Oh.

My.

God.

"Where the hell is the uniform?!"

"Um, Tenten-chan, this is the uniform."

I blinked twice before I picked up that little rag you call a uniform.

It was black. I can't say I don't like the colors. But the skirt was this tiny piece of cloth and it was pretty…if it were longer. It had a pretty border on the outside that were heart shaped. And it came with one of those little aprons where they put like the notebooks and pens. I would have to say that the apron, was shorter than the skirt. I didn't think that were possible. The shirt was also black but it went above my belly button, and it was short sleeved and the sleeves were all puffy. I did like the shirt, but only if it were slightly longer. On the shirt it had the bar's name which was 'The black eye' I mean, what kind of name is that? Oh and I have to wear high heels, since all the waitresses there will, and we all have to look alike. Geez, this really sucks.

"And who exactly designed these uniforms?" I asked taking the little cloth into my hands.

"The bartender, Jiraiya."

Once I meet this Jiraiya person, I'm going to beat the shit out of him! And then I will forcefully make him change the uniforms! This has all been well planned! Now all I have to do is put this plan into action!

"Tenten-chan?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"My father is here, so I guess we can give him the cake…"

"Ok!"

Then man who I thought was his father walked into the kitchen with a surprise on his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY!!!!!!" I yelled.

Then I started to sing the Happy Birthday song.

Neji and Hinata just stood there awkwardly.

Hiashi gave Hinata a 'Who the hell is this?' look.

"It's me old man Hiashi! It's me! Tenten! I haven't seen you in a while! How old are you turning?!" I yelled shaking his hand.

"We decided to make you a cake, father…so um… Happy Birthday." Hinata gave him a small smile.

I think I saw Hiashi smile back at his daughter. Hinata walked up to his dad and gave him a hug which he returned.

"Happy Birthday, Hiashi-sama." Neji said awkwardly.

Hiashi just nodded at his nephew.

Once Hinata let go, I gave Hiashi a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled in his ear. I pulled back and gave him a toothy smile.

"Thank you, Tenten." Hiashi said.

"Now more importantly! Let's eat cake!" I yelled and ran inside the kitchen. Then I searched for at least on candle…here's one!

I came back into the dining room and set the cake on the table. I gently placed the candle on top of the cake and lit it.

"Make a wish!" I yelled giggling.

Hiashi just stared at me and blew out the candle. I walked over to him.

"So? What did you wish for?"

"…"

"Tenten-chan! Um…how about…here's your cake!"

"Oh boy! Cake!"

I stuffed my face with cake. Yummy! This cake was good!

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my stomach with satisfaction.

"That was really delicious Hinata!"

Hinata just smiled and blushed.

"Oh shit! I need to go! I need to go and feed my dog or else he'll die!" I said jumping out of my chair.

"Bye guys! Thanks for the free cake!" I yelled running out of the kitchen. I quickly opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Shit, it looks like it's going to rain, I better hurry up!"

I ran down the steps but slipped on the last one.

"Ack!"

I fell and my bag flew out of my hands.

"Itai…" I think I scraped my knee…oh well! I need to get home!

_Drip…drop…_

I felt water on my face. Oh great, rain.

I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Itai! Itai!" I yelled while running and limping at the same time.

Almost home…just a little further.

"Itai!"

Home! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!

I smiled and walked towards my door.

Keys…oh no.

Please god…don't tell me my keys fell out of my bag when I fell! Noo!

Oh wait, here they are, silly me.

I opened the door.

I was home, soaked, but I was home.

Oh no.

"Billy! I'm home! Don't worry! I'll feed you!" My dog walked up to me, pouting.

"And you can get treats too!" Billy barked.

I walked to my small kitchen to get Billy's food and treats.

After I was done, I walked to my couch and laid down.

God…I wonder what working at a bar will feel like…

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Ugh…what time is?" I mumbled to myself. I had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Arf arf!" Billy came and jumped on top of me.

"I know, I know. You're hungry." I said getting up. I took my cell phone out of my bag and opened it.

"10: 27…and it's Thursday…well, I have nothing better to do…I guess I'll visit the bar I'm gonna work at!"

I nodded to myself and got ready.

I ate a quick bagel with jelly on top, kissed my dog good bye, and hurried out the door.

…

I made It to the bus and got on. Yeah, I don't have enough cash to buy a car, but I'm saving up for one! Hee hee!

Once I got off the bus, I walked to where the bar would be.

Let's see…

Oh. My. God.

This is the bar I'm supposed to work at?!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**So sorry I'm ending it here! But I am really tired, and I still have homework to finish…just when I think I'm all finished with my homework…more comes along! But don't worry! The next chapter is already started! Please leave me a little review at least… **

**=D**

**-Tenten2295**


End file.
